This invention relates to a stress-free silicon wafer and a die made therefrom and a method of manufacture.
Electronic cards often called Smartcards have heretofore been provided. Because of the increasing electronic requirements for such cards it has been necessary to use larger and larger semiconductor dice to provide the necessary electronic functions for the card. Typically the semiconductor die or chip utilized in such a card is formed of a rigid material as for example of silicon which resists bending and has a tendency to fail by cracking and/or breaking when the card is bent by the user. In addition the silicon wafers from which such semiconductor chips or dice are made are prone to breakage during handling. Also chips or dice cut from such wafers have ragged or rough edges and have a tendency to fail after they have been placed in the field. There is therefore need for new and improved stress-free silicon wafers and chips or dice made therefrom that can withstand severe punishment and will not break or fracture.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stress-free silicon wafer and chips or dice made therefrom which can withstand rigorous use without breaking and a method of manufacture for the same.
Another object of the invention is to provide a wafer, die and method of the above character in which the wafer can withstand bending over a radius of 2xe2x80x3 or less without damage to or breaking of the wafer.
Another object of the invention is to provide a wafer, die and method of the above character in which semiconductor dice can be readily and economically manufactured.